The invention relates to a fuse holder for an elongated fuse having blade type terminals at the ends of a fuse casing.
Fuses having blade type terminals extending from two ends of the fuse casing are often held in fuse holders having a base of insulating material and two conductive members at the ends of the base that engage the fuse blades and provide electrical connection of the blades to wires.